


Unintentional family

by Aryll14



Category: Link - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: but it’s a wind and warriors fic, idk I could fail like my last story, probably completely fluff, warriors and wind bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryll14/pseuds/Aryll14
Summary: Warriors decides to babysit Wind when his family leaves on special occasion. Modern AU
Relationships: Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Unintentional family

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! And welcome to my new fic UwU 
> 
> So this is a collab with another author Link-OldMan-Time they are on Wattpad so if you have that go check them out UwU they have awesome stories:3 
> 
> Excuse any mild errors plz :D 
> 
> And I hope you like my new story 
> 
> ARYLL_14 OUT!! (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧🔥🔥

It was a good day. Nice weather, sunny but not hot, and yet, Warriors was not having a good day.

It all started with a phone call, one that woke him from his peaceful slumber. When he grabbed it, it turned out to be nothing more than a prank. Then came the excruciatingly long line at the cafe. How anyone could be awake so early on a weekend was beyond him, but he couldn't go back to sleep, a bad habit he picked up in the military. Usually, the long lines never bothered him, but today people were being too noisy, and he was getting a bit ticked off too quickly.

The walk home was filled with the sounds of cars driving past, and the occasional honk from impatient drivers. The sidewalk had few people, mostly girls that were probably headed to the mall. For what? Warriors had no idea. It was far too early for his brain to work correctly.

The walk back home took six minutes total, if no lights stopped him before he got there. But then came the front gate which, for whatever reason, had been malfunctioning lately. The repair man had not been doing his job, so Warriors opted to go through the vehicle gate and stroll onwards. No one really cared as everyone did it now. He just needed to watch out for the manager. She had yelled at him many times before because he walked through the vehicle gate.

Before Warriors got home, he dropped off a coffee for Time and said good morning to the family. Several playful comments were thrown his way by Malon asking why he was awake so early on a weekend. He just laughed and waved it off.

Warriors shared his little house with two roommates. Of course, he had the roommate that would always want to kill him, but they managed to get on well enough.

The second he walked through the door he was greeted with; "Never would have thought that you would be awake so early, War. Where'd you go?" His first roommate, Legend, asked from the counter. He seemed to be eating cereal.

"Eh, someone called me this morning. Couldn't go back to sleep after that so I went to get myself and Time some coffee from Telma's cafe." Warriors explained as he took off his thick green jacket and long blue scarf and hung them on the wall.

"You? Getting a call this early in the morning? Please tell me it was your sister calling 'cause she couldn't find the cocoa again." Legend snickered at the memory.

"Nah, if it was I would be angry right now," Warriors laughed as well, "but no, it wasn't her. No, someone called and asked me if my refrigerator was running."

At that, Legend burst out laughing. "Oh, my Hylia," he said while wiping his eyes, "that's the oldest thing in the book."

"Yeah, I just hang up at this point." Warriors said to the still laughing Legend who was almost on the floor.

"What's so funny that has this guy on the floor?" Four, Warriors second roommate, asked.

"Nothing, Legend's just being a bully." Warriors said as he took a sip of his single cream coffee.

"Why do you go the cafe? We have a coffee machine here." Four pointed to the machine on the counter that was currently making a coffee.

"Because, Four, I like Telma's coffee better." Warriors said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"And 'cause he'll find a way to burn it, that's why I stick to cereal in the morning." Legend snickered.

"Har har har, Legend." Warriors rolled his eyes while heading to his bedroom. "Hey, Four. You still heading to work?"

"Yeah, Time said he'd take me." Four answered as he grabbed his black coffee from the machine.

Warriors' room was clean, very clean. Everything was in order, just the way he liked it. The walls were a bluebird blue, his bed was tucked under his large open window on the left, a small black lamp stand was located at the right side of his green bed, his drawers were right in front on his bed with his TV and DVD player on top, to the right was a small desk with books and picture frames on it, and his closet was right behind his open door.

After about two hours of skipping through TV shows and finding nothing of interest, he decided to get up and go outside. The day had warmed up significantly more than it had been earlier in the morning. The sun was out, and while there were some clouds in the sky, none obscured the sun.

He still wore his long blue scarf, but then again, he never left home without it. Warriors decided to walk around the subdivision he lived in. Starting from his house, all the way to a dead end on his road, then to a partially abandoned playground. Normally this playground was full of kids, but Warriors guessed they had been called in for lunch given what time it was.

Only four to five children were playing there. Most were in the playhouses, going down the slides and laughing excitedly, then running back up to race down again. There was one boy who was just sat on the swings. 'probably just keeping an eye on his siblings' Warriors thought.

Since he didn't want to frighten the lad, he sat down on a wooden bench next to several rocking seat things. He could never remember the name for them, just that he had loads of fun when he was a child rocking back and forth when someone would give him a big push.

While Warriors was daydreaming about his childhood, a small girl with blonde hair and two little pigtails came running up to him and asked; "Hey mister! Why are you wearing a scarf? Aren't you hot?" Her eyes were wide with curiosity. She wore a blue dress with red flowers on with black leggings underneath.

"Huh? Oh, uh, hi. Well, no, I'm not hot. I'm fine actually. He answered her with a smile.

"I like the color of the scarf," She said. "My big brother also likes blue."

"Really? That's cool." Warriors answered, not knowing how to talk to children very well. He was used to speaking to grown ups, and normally yelling at them for ignoring orders or wearing their uniforms incorrectly.

"Aryll! What are you doing?" The young boy he had seen on the swings asked while walking over. He was wearing a blue shirt with a lobster imprinted on the front. Striking blue eyes looked up from below his messy blonde hair. He wore orange shorts and brown sandals.

'This kid from the beach or something?' Warriors thought as he walked up and looked the little girl in the eyes.

"I liked his scarf so I came to tell him. Also, he didn't look happy so I thought I could try cheer him up." The little girl, Aryll, he realized, said while looking down.

"Hylia, Aryll, you're too nice for this world." The boy said putting his hand to his face. "Next time, tell me where you're going, ok?" He said while smiling at her and patting her head.

"Yep yep, you got it, big brother! You're the best, Wind!" She exclaimed as she ran off to go play with her friends.

"Sorry about her, she just doesn't like seeing people down." The young boy told Warriors as he scratched the back of his neck, feeling awkward.

"Heh, it's alright. She seems like a well mannered girl, I don't mind it at all." Warriors said as he smiled seeing her going down the slide for the fifteenth time.

"Yeah, she is." Wind said with a small smile.

"You didn't seem too happy when I saw you on the swing, why is that?" Warriors asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah, my sister wants to go to Tingle Land, and my grandma is taking her, but I don't wanna go. Maybe for a day, sure, but they're going to be over there for the week. What am I gonna do over there?" Wind said while looking pretty down about the situation.

"Why wouldn't you be able to stay at home? I mean, isn't your grandma going to be taking her? So it wouldn't be trouble, right?"

"Yeah, but I can't stay home alone. I'm "not big enough" yet, as my grandma likes to put it." He said with air quotes.

"Can't you, I dunno, get a babysitter?" Warriors asked, not liking the idea of the kid being dragged to Tingle Land of all places. That place was creepy in his opinion.

"Yeah, I was looking for one, but I couldn't find one in time. I think we leave tomorrow morning." Wind answered looking at the floor. By now, he was sitting on the opposite side of the bench and still keeping an eye out for his sister.

"I actually feel bad for ya, kid. Tingle Land is creepy. What's with those mascots anyway?" Warriors asked with a face of disgust.

"Exactly! It's horrible. So, you get why I don't wanna go?" Wind asked, looking up at Warriors.

"Hell yeah, I went with my sister once, never went back. We had to leave early because the mascots caused my sister to start crying." Warriors laughed.

"Ha! That would be me, not gonna lie." Wind said with a small laugh.

I can't let this kid suffer like that. Maybe I could take the job. I basically have nothing better to do, plus, I could use the work. It could be fun.' Warriors thought to himself.

"Hey kid, what would you say if I take the job?" Warriors asked.

Wind looked up surprised; "You would?!"

"Yeah, Tingle Land has scarred me for life. I do not want the same thing to happen to you." Warriors stated.

"Yes! You're hired!" Wind exclaimed. He looked just about ready to hug Warriors.

"Whoa, calm down kid. Don't you think I ought to go talk to your grandma? I think she'd want to meet the person looking after her grandchild." Warriors pointed out.

"True, true," Wind said with a finger on his chin. "Where do you live?"

"Just down the street. I have two roommates." Warriors answered.

"Oh cool! I live in that dead end circle thing." Wind pointed to a right turn down the road.

"The roundabout?" Warriors laughed at the face Wind gave him.

"Yeah, that. What time is it? Do you know? I have to take Aryll home to help with packing." Wind asked.

"Uh, yeah. It's," He checked his phone, "3:47 pm. Damn, I should not have skipped lunch." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"Um, you can have some leftover soup my grandma made. I'm sure she'd love to share!" Wind said with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure thing kid." Warriors gave him a thumbs up. "Now, go grab your sister so we can get out of here."

Wind nodded and quickly ran to grab Aryll, who sadly said goodbye to her friends and began walking back with Wind and holding his hands.

"Hey! Aren't you the guy with the pretty blue scarf?" She asked Warriors when she noticed him following closely behind.

"Yeah, I am." He replied with a smile.

"Why are you following us?" Aryll asked as they got back onto the sidewalk.

"Well, I was talking with your brother here and he said he needs a caretaker while you are away. So, I decided to help out with that." Warriors explained in such a simple way he was amazed at how he did it.

"Aww, big brother isn't coming to Tingle Land?" She asked while looking sadly at Wind.

"No, Aryll. I'm not. I've said it a hundred times before, I don't want to go." Wind said before looking both ways, crossing the street and continuing on.

"Hmph. I'll have all of the popcorn then."

"Alright, I can buy a bag and pop it in the microwave for way less than buying it over there."

"I'll get fizzy drinks."

"I can buy a twelve pack for what it costs for one drink over there."

"I'll go on rides!"

"I wouldn't be able to go on them anyway. I'd probably be too tall for most of them."

"What? You're short." Aryll said while jamming her finger into his arm.

"Ow, don't do that."

"Heh, sorry."

"Also, I'm not short. You girls just grow taller at a younger age. I'll get taller when I'm older." Wind answered with a boop to her nose which she tried to bite.

"Alright, you two. I think that's enough biting and picking at each other for the day, don't you?" Warriors asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Aryll answered.

"Look, that's my place right there!" Wind pointed to a small two story house.

Wind's house was a slight creamy green color with a car garage, a porch, and an entrance to the right of it. The second floor seemed to have two bedrooms and a bathroom, but he could have been a little off on that.

They walked to the entrance with Aryll slightly skipping by their sides. As Wind opened the door, he yelled; "Grandma, we're home! And I found someone willing to take care of me while you and Aryll are away!"

"Well then, allow me to inspect." A small, elderly voice came from what seemed to be the kitchen.

The grandmother was quite small, if Warriors could say anything, and she wore a small red dress with a purple waistband and sandals. Her white hair was tied neatly in a bun on top of her head with a red hair tie.

"Well, hello there young man. My name is Impa. Please come inside, would you like to eat while we talk? We have some soup leftover from lunch." She asked him as she began to walk back to the kitchen.

"Alrighty then, see you later Wind." Warriors called out as he followed Impa into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I SURE HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!! 
> 
> I'll probably be posting one story after the other, so I'm now finishing off the 'my friends' chapter then I'll come back to this one. :3 
> 
> Kudos and comments bring me to life, so if you have other time they are greatly appreciated UwU 
> 
> Remember this is a collab with a friend, (name on the top note) so do go support them if you have Wattpad UwU , I also post faster over there, it's so much easier 😂 
> 
> BUT I DO HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!! 
> 
> Hope you gave a wonderful day/night/afternoon. Cuz time zones suck :3 
> 
> Stay cool my lil Marshmallows!!   
> Aryll is OUT!! 🔥


End file.
